Love Is Pure
by Sesskag4evr
Summary: When the new born princess of the East gets kidnapped, what happens when she turns up at the Western palace looking for a job? SessKag
1. The beginning

Discaimer:When a new born princess gets kidnapped, and is never found, what happens when 18years later when she shows up as a Girl looking for a Job at the palace.

"King Yzak! Queen Miriallia's water broke, the baby is abot to be born!"yelled one of the servants, as She ran to Queen Mir's(Miriallia for short) chambers with King Yzak not far behind.

When they reached Queen Mir's room they could hear the sound of the new born heir to the Eastern lands cries. They heard a sound on the roof,

"Hayate! I want the best gaurds, gaurding my wife and my new child got that!"yelled Yzak."I'm sure it was just a animal"wispered Mir,"now what should we call our new born child?"asked Mir,

The child was gorgeous with Raven black hair with blue and silver highlights(silver from dad),cereulean eyes( her mom's), a nice tanned skin and with i tint of pink on her chubby cheeks(AWWW),

"I think we shall name her Kagome"said King Yzak as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child in a warm embrace,"That sounds wonderful"said his wife as she fell into a light sleep.

A few hours later( she had the baby in the morning) Inutashio brought his two sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to the Eastern Palace so they could meet the new princess, Kikyou was there as well since she and Inuyasha we're quite close and they were aranged to get married.

"Kikyou!"yelled Yzak as he ran up to hug his first daughter,

"I' ve missed you Daddy"said a 4 year old Kikyou( Inuyasha and Kikyou are both 4 but Inuyasha is 2months 3 days 6min and 3 seconds older then here)(lol)(While Sesshoumaru was 6 years old),"Where's momma?" asked Kikyou not seeing her mother,

"You have a new Baby sister Kikyou"said Yzak, "her names Kagome, come we'll go meet her"said Yzak as he led Kikyou Inutashio, Inuyasha, and Sesshouamru to where his wife was. When they entered Mir was already awake with Kagome in her lap, Kikyou rushed up and looked at her little sister, she gentley stuck out her finger as the little kagome grabbed Kikyou's finger and held on to it.

"Sesshoumaru has a gift for Kagome"said Inutashio as Sesshoaumru went over to Kagome and placed a blue cats eye necklace with a silver chain on Kagome that had a star engraved into it (the Eastern symbol for royalty), Kikyou had one like it but it was a red cats eye necklace with a silver chain (Yes Kagome and Kikyou are Demons but their necklaces keep them from looking demons).

"Let's give Autie Mir some rest okay boys"said Inutashio, both boys nodded as they followed their dad and Uncle Yzak to train while Kikyou went to her teacher Midorkio do practise here miko powers(here mom was a demon/miko a very rare breed). Queen Mir's dinner was brought to her by her personal servant/best friend/ nurse Lacus( using so many Gundam Seed Names).

In the dark caves of the southern lands...

" Boss is it time to get the new born princess?" asked Kagura

" Yes it's time Kagura make your move" said a Evil Naraku.

Back at the Eastern Palace...

You could hear the scream of Mir, as a black figure appeared with a pile of the dead or unconsious gaurds. Yzak, Inutashio, and Sesshoumaru( they left Inuyasha and Kikyou to not scare them),

When they arrived Yzaks eyes were the lightest tint of pink and were getting darker by the second,

Kagura had the baby in her arms and she took out a smoke ball and through it down as it made everything darker as she flew of in the air with Kagome in her arms, as Queen Mir Broke down sobbing next to her Husband.

I extended the chapter, since i got 6 reviews so i'm asking for 5 reviews this time so i can updat ok? Hope you like it nad yes it'll be Inu/Kik as well.


	2. 18 years later

Somewhere off in the Western Lands...

The child was softly slumbering, Kagura looked at the peaceful infant and sighed,

"Naraku's going to kill me for this" said Kagura as she landed in a small village and set the child down, and took out a piece of paper and set her down on the door step of the village lords house as she flew away. A gaurd heard somm noises and he saw the sleeping infant and brought it inside to show the lord and his wife.

" Lord Athrun, I found this sleeping infant outside the house" said the gaurd,

"Bring her to me" said Athrun, as the gaurd went to him and gently placed the baby in his arms,

" She's so adorable" said Lady Cagalli, " We can't let the poor thing stay out in the cold, let her stay here, she could be Sango's play mate,"said Lady Cagalli."Look her names Kagome" said Cagalli as she read the piece of paper, the necklace was hidden as long as her royal birthmark wich was a arrow on her right shoulder.

"Ok she can stay" said Athrun as he took the baby into his arms and brought her to Sango's room (Sango is their daughter), and he put her in Sango's Big Crib and it was like instantly they became best friends.

Back in the Southern Lands...

"YOU LOST HER!" yelled Naraku as he slapped Kagura in the face(Srry Kagura Fans),

" My dearest apology's Lord Naraku, it appears that Kagome is a miko and on my way she let out a small spark of miko energy and it made me drop her"explained/lied Kagura.

" Fine, but you must search for her no matter what!' yelled Naraku as he stormed off to his room.

In the Eastern Lands...

They asked all the lords and lady's( except the south since he was "EVIL" aka Naraku) to keep a eye out for Kagome they searched and searched but they never found her.

18 years later...

Kagome and Sango were the best of friends, Kagome was Sango's Personal servant, and she and Sango had all the boys in the village talking about their beauty. The Western Palace was looing for servants and every girl from the village wanted to apply,

" I think we should have Kagome and Sango to apply" asked Cagalli,

" Fine, but you have to make sure their ready" said Athrun.

" I will" replied Cagalli as she met up with Kagome and Sango,

" Girls, I need to tell you soemthing" said Cagalli,

"Yes mother," said both girls,

" Well I want both of you to apply to be sevnts in the Western palace" said Lady Cagalli,

" Ok mother" said both girls,

" You will leave today to apply, and you will be tested ok?" asked Cagalli as she left since she knew both girls knew it was a ok.

" Both girls took a carriage to the sign up place and was asked serval questions and had to wash 30 plates in 2 min etc. Both girls passed and their were only 20 girls left from 100 girls.

" We made it" yelled kagome as she and Sango hugged.

Just then the Lord and the two Princes cam out and all the girls screamed, the lord and the two princes had to cover their ears and Kagome and Sango yelled "STOP IT!"

" Your hurting their ears, they have sensitive hearing" said Kagome, Inutashio examined the girl,

" What's your name girl" asked Inutashio,

" Kagome" said Kagome,

Inutashio POV

Did she just say Kagome! As in the long lost princess Kagome! I'll keep a eye on her she'll be Sesshoaumru's personal Servant, Hmmmmm...what about the girl beside her , isn't that Sango Lord Athrun's daughter, well she'll be Miroku's Personal servant.

Back to the servant registration.

" Well i'm going to narrow these 20 to 10" said Inutashio, He examined the 20 names of the servants list," Ok if you hear your name called then you come back here tomorrow morining 8 a.m. sharp! Kagome, Sango, Miriallia, Tohru, Winry, for the girls, Yzak, Dearka, Yuki, Ed, and Alphonse for the guys." said Inutashio as he and his sons made their way back to the Palace.

Hope you like this new chapter, I'll update when i get 10 review!


	3. The Job At The Palace

"Mom! We got the job!"yelled both girls,

"That's excellent, now go start packing" said Cagalli as she exited the room, both girls went to their rooms and packed their stuff for tomorrow. Kagome and Sango were called for dinner,

" Congratualtions girls on getting the job" said Athrun, "I'm very proud of both of you", both of the girls beamed. They had a very ligth celebration and they even had a cake, like their parents knew that they'd get the job,

" Thanks mom, thanks dad" said both girls as they finished off the rest of their cake and headed to their rooms so that they could get enough beauty sleep for tomorrow.

Next Day...

" Hunny wake up" wispered Lady Cagalli as she tried to wake up Kagome, Kagome yawned and opened her eyes,

" Oh, Good morning mother, OMG! I'm going to be late" said Kagome as she scrambled out of bed and was getting dressed. The same thing went for Sango but it was Lord Athrun who woke Sango up. Both girls came down in casual kimono's and sat down for a quick breakfast, they had some Milk, some sushi rolls, and a bit of lychee. The servants packed their things and made their way to the Western Palace.

At the Western Palace...

" I'm glad to see that you' ve all made it" exclaimed Inutashio, " I want you all to be at the top of your game since the King, Queen, and Princess of the Eastern Lands are coming next wekk for a visit, I will now tell you who you will be serving. Kagome you will be Sesshoumaru's servant, Sango you will be Miroku's Servant, Tohru you will be Lady Izayoi's servant, Miriallia you will be Inuyasha's servant, Winry you will help our weapons mechanic. Girls you may now follow your Masters and they will show you where you are staying. Now for you boys, Yuki you will be my servant, Yzak and Dearka you will help with the Kitchen, and Ed and Alphonsei wnat you two to help ith hte weapons ok?" said Inutashio," Now Yuki follow me and the rest of you another servant will show you where to go."exclaimed Inutashio as he left.

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru

"Girl, you will now be serving this Sesshoumaru" said Sesshoumaru,

" Yes lord Sesshoumaru"said Kagome as she bowed to Sesshoumaru,

" You catch on very well for a ningen" said Sesshoumaru as he spat out the word ningen, " Follow me to your quaters," exclaimed Sesshouamru as he led Kagome to her room beside his "this is your room, you will go to sleep when i tell you to and you must wake up at 6 a.m got it?"

" Yes, I got it Lord Sesshoumaru" said Kagome, as she followed Sesshoumaru to his room. She stopped right at the door as Sesshoumaru went inside his room and gave her teh servants rulebook.

"Can You read?" asked Sesshoumaru,

"Yes I can Lord Sesshouamru" replied Kagome,

" Good, i want these rules memorized by tomorrow and fetch me some sake now" ordered Sesshoumaru,

" Yes Sesshoumaru"said Kagome as she bowed and went to the kitchen to fetch some sake for Sesshoumaru. " Gomen Lord Sesshoumaru, but may i ask where the kitchen is?asked Kagome, Sesshoumaru sighed as he gave his servant a tour of the castle and left her at the last stop( the kitchen). Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Sake, A tray, a few napkins and a tray," here you go lord, Sesshoumaru? said/asked Kagome as she turned around to see no Lord Sesshoumaru, so she suspected that he went back to his room.So Kagome went back to Sesshoumaru's room, Shee knocked on the door, she waited until she heard a "come in" as she opened the door.

" Here you go Lord Sesshoumaru, your sake" said Kagome as she placed the tray on his desk and poured him some Sake,

"Your doing quite well for a ningen" said Sesshoumaru as he pulled out a...

Cliffy, well thanks for reviewing, I'll update if i get 15 reviews but 14 will be ok too!


	4. The list

As Sesshoumaru pulled out a **HUGE** list of work for Kagome to do that was the size of Sesshoaumru from head to toe.

" This Sesshopumaru wants this list done my tonight, got that girl" said Sesshoumaru,

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" said Kagome as took the list bowed and left the room. Kagome entered her room and looked at the **HUGE **list,

" I can't believe I have to finish this by 12:00 p.m" said Kagome as she collasped on her bed, " I will not give up, I will prove to him that i can finish this!" said Kagome as she started working on her list. It was 12:00 a.m when she started so she had 12hrs to complete hundreds of tasks. She has to wash all his clothes and have them dried by 12, tidy his room, clean all the rugs on his level of the floor, Hang up his dried clothes, make him a Excellent lunch, memorize the servant code and more. First she read the manuel and tried to memorize it which only took her 1hr.

" 11 hours left" said Kagome as she took all his dirty clothes and washed them by the lake, She saw Sango with Miroku.

" Sango!" yelled Kagom (She was outside) as she ran up and hugged Sango,

" Kagome, i missed you" screamed Sango as she returend the embrace KAgome Gave her.

" Hello Lord Miroku" said Kagome as she bowed, Both Sango and Miroku started laughing,

" Kagome, you do not need to be so formal with me alone, just infront of others is nessesary" said Miroku as he went to grope Kagome but was stopped when Sango's hand collided with his face. Kagome stood their with her mouth hung wide open,

" Sango you just hit a lord!" yelled Kagome, A still fuming Sango replied

" Kagome , chill, he was being a perv and Lord Inutashio said that if Miroku here groped any female or asked them to "Bear his child" then we may slap him" said a now calmer Sango.

"Ok then, but i have to finsih this huge list Lord Sesshouamru asigned me to do" sighed Kagome as she started washing Sesshoaumru's clothes in the lake. With a bit of help from Miroku and Sango she finshed washing the clothes and hung them to dry in the cool clean crisp air as she went to gather the rugs to was them. It took her about 2 hours to finish washing the rugs as she hung them to dry and gathered Sesshoaumru's clean clothes but she washed her hands before she took them in.

Kagome knocked on Sesshoumaru's door, and when she heard a come in she brought in Sesshoumaru's clean dry clothes as she hung them where it seemed to fit in, as she bowed and said good bye to lord Sesshoumaru, but she heard a "stop" from Lord Sesshoumaru,

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" asked Kagome,

" What are you doing " asked Sesshoumaru,

" Lord Sesshoaumru, I'm doing the list you gave me" replied Kagome,

" Very Well, Make me my lunch now" commanded Lord Sesshoumaru,

" As You wish Lord Sesshoumaru" replied KAgome as she bowed, closed the door, and went to the kitchen.

" Your Kagome right"asked Yzak,

" Yes I'm Kagome, and your Yzak and your friend over there is Dearka" replied Kagome, " Well I'm here to make Lord Sesshoumaru his lunch"

" Ok the kitchens all yours" said Dearka.

Kagome made some sushi rolls first and put them on a small plate,then on a tray and a small bowl of that had 3 sections, one for soy sauce, one for wasabi, and one for pink ginger. Then she made a plate of rice, with some marinated beef, vegetables and a small bowl of longans. She also put some green tea on the tray along with the rest of the food and brought it over to Lord Sesshoumaru's room. She knocked on the door and when she heard a " come in" she opened the door and placed the food on his desk. He looked over at the food and took his fist bite,

" This is...

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the long wait, I'd like to ask for 18 reviews this time . Here's another Cliffy( Sorry)!


	5. The accident

" This is..."

Kagome Pov

_I knew i was a horrible cook_ thought kagome, _I bet i'm going to get punished now_

End Of Kagome POV

" This is acceptable for a ningen" said Sesshoumaru as he wiped his mouth with a napkin,"You may continue with the rest of your chores now",

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" said Kagome as she bowed and left the room, " Let's see, what's next on the list, Oh Yeah! i need to get his laundry and the mats" said Kagome as she rushed to the stream to gather the rugs, she went back into the castle and put the rugs back into place and looked through the list to fins what to do next, it was now 3:00p.m and she had 9hours left. For the past 5 hours Kagome dusted, cleaned, washed, swept, cooked, digged( gardening) until she could no longer feel her arms any more. She made her way back to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked before entering and when she heard _come in _she opened the door and waited patiently, until Lord Sesshoumaru was ready to go for dinner. He walked ahead while she was 3 steps behind him, when they entered the dining room each servant was standing behind their "master" while tehir master ate dinner.

" Sesshoumaru, did your servant be any help to you?" asked Lord Inutashio,

"She was alright with a ningen" repled Sesshoumaru,

" Yes mine was well behaved as well" smirked Miroku as you could hear a loud **SLAP **echo through the dinning room as the 3 other lords just shook their heads at Miroku's antics.

" When will you ever learn Miroku" said Inuyasha as one by one each Master left followed by their servant. Kagome fllowed Sesshoumaru back to his room but stopped when he said

" You may go have dinner now woman" said Sesshoaumru as Kagome nodded and walked to the kitchen and ate her dinner. All the servants quietly ate their dinner and Kagome looked at her list she had one more thing left to do, Find Rin, so Kagome searched all around the castle until ashe gave up.

Kagome POV

_NO! I will Not Give Up i will be respected!_

End Of Kagome POV

Kagome decided to check outside near the ravine, and their before her eyes was teh cutest little thing she ever saw, It was a little girl about the age of 6 with a light orange kimono and a little side pig tail and she was bending over to get a lily pad and was about to fall in the stream! Kagome ran over to the stream and grabbed Rin(well she thought it was Rin) before she she fell into the stream but she ended up falling instead and she bumped her head against the hard rocks in the stream and knocked her unsconsious, blood was puring our from her wound.

" Pretty Lady, are you ok" asked Rin as she shook Kagome, tears started pouring out of Rins eyes, "Pretty Lady are you ok, Rins sorry" Rin began to Sob, " Lord Jaken! Rin Needs help "screamed Rin as she began to sob on Kagomes socked body, and in Kagomes hand was the lily pad/ flower that Rin was trying to reach. Rin felt the hand of someone on her shoulder and turned around to find it was...

There i finished my 5th Chapter I hope you like it


	6. Is She?

She turned around and was met by the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru, " Rins very Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, this pretty Lady saved me from falling into the water, and now Pretty Lady is hurt" cried Rin as she ran up to Lord Sesshoumaru and hugged his left leg as he patted her head.

" Rin, it's ok, now can you left go of me so i can help this woman" replied Sesshoumaru. Feeling Rin let go of his leg, he liftes up the woman and brought her to the palace doctor/ healer,

" Oh dear what happened to this young girl" asked Kaede as she washed teh wound and put a herbal remedy on it, she covered it with a bandaid and changed Kagome while Sesshoumaru stepped out to tuck Rin into bed. Kagome woke up to find herself in a bed in the palaces healing room, she tried to get up but her head was in soo much pain and her ankle felt like it snapped in half. " Ye should not move child, ye are hurt quite badly" said Kaede as she put a bag of ice on Kagome's right ankle and Kagome hissed as the cold ice met her warm skin. ' Ye ankle is twisted quite badly, you'll have to keep off it for about a wek or two" said Kaede as she pored Kagome a cup of hot tea,

" But i have a job at the palace! I'll get fired!" yelled Kagome as you could see the unshed tears in her eyes,

" CHild, if ye don't rest and ye decide to work you may brake ye leg and that worse then just twiesting ye ankle" said a very firm Kaede.

With Sesshoumaru ( he's nice here since it's just him and Rin)

" Rin, she's going to be alright" said Sesshoumaru as he rubbed soothing circles around her back,

" Do you think she's awake by now" asked Rin,

" Let's go see" replied Sesshouamru as he slipped on his "cool" mask on as he and Rin made their way to see Kagome.

FLASHBACK:

As Sesshoaumru picked up Kagome he noticed the necklace that she wore looked very firmiliar, but he'd ask her about it later, right now he had to take her to the castle's healer.

END OF FLASHBACK( sorry for it being so short):

Rin rushed into the healing room and hugged the Pretty Lady,

" Rins sooo sorry," cried Rin as she had a death grip on Kagome.

" It's alright, I'm Ok" replied Kagome,

" What's Pretty Lady's Name?" asked Rin,

" My names Kagome" repled Kagome, " What's yours?"

" Rins name is Rin" said Rin,

" Rin-chan, why do you talk in third person?" asked Kagome,

" Rin doesn't know, Rin just talks like that" replied Rin,

" Hello Lord Sesshoumaru" siad Kagome as she noticed the Young Lord walk in,

" It seems that you've finished the list woman, I commend you on that, you are quite quick for a human" said Sesshouamru as he looked over at Kagome to see that her ankle was terribly swollen and he could almost see a bone that was out of place." You will be replaced until you are well" said Sesshoaumru as he walked out to have a word with his father about a certain someone

" Father, I need to talk to you about..."

Another Cliffy , I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review


	7. Knock before you enter

" About Kagome right" interupted Inutashio,

" Yes about that women, how'd you know" said Sesshouamru,

"It was a simple guess" replied Inutashio,

" Well she has hurt her ankle" said Sesshoumaru,

" And how'd that happen" asked Inutashio,

" She saved Rin and slipped which caused her to fall in the water and sprain her ankle" replied Sesshoumaru,

" Well you better look out for her, I've had my suspisions that she might me "kagome" the long lost princess of the East"said Inutashio,

" Well it's possible, but very unlikely" replied Sesshoumaru, " But as i was saying before i got interupted" Sesshouamru looked at Inutashio, as Inutashio looked at the ground sheepishly, " when i picked her up i noticed a blue cat eye necklace on her and i got a image of me putting that necklace on a young born girl" said Sesshouamru.

" Well keep an eye on her for now, take me to her now please, I'd like to talk to her" asked Inutashio, Sesshouamru sighed as he brought his father to see his servant.

" Good evening Lord Inutashio" said Kagome as she stood up and bowed and she gasped in pain as her right ankle felt worse as she fell but was luckily caught by Lord Inutashio,

" Please you shouldn't be bowing when you are hurt, now please just lay in bed alright?"requested Lord Inutashio,

" Yes me lord" said Kagome as she layed back into bed, Something caught Lord Inutahio's eye and he saw a blue cats eye necklace,

" Girl, where'd you get that necklace from?" asked Inutashio,

" Well Lord Cagalli and Lord Athrun said that when they found me i had this necklace on me" replied Kagome, Just then a glowing light was surrounding Kagome's ankle,

Kagome got up and was walking around and it looked like her ankle had healed, Lord Inutashio, Lady Kaede, Rin and lord Sesshouamru( though he didn't show it) watched in amazement,

" Are you a miko girl?" asked Inutashio,

" I'm not sure" replied Kagome, " Sorry Lord Sesshouamru and Inutashio" said Kagome as she bowed,

" Follow us" said Seshoumaru as he led his father Kagome and Rin to the doujo, Sesshoaumru picked up a bow and arrows and gave them to Kagome," Aim at the targets and try to get them in the middle", Kagome focused all ehr energy into teh bow and shot the arrow,the arrow was surrounded by purifying energy and it burned through the target and struck the wall leaving a dent.

" So you are a miko" said Inutashio, " Very intresting, we'l;l put you in training, be up by 5 a.m tomorrow and meet here, a servant will bring you a training suit",

" Thank you Lord Inutashio and Sesshoumaru" said Kagome as she bowed to the two Lords.

As Inutashio left, Sesshouamru glanced over and noticed that Rin was quite fond of Kagome, and after tucking Rin into bed Sesshouamru asked Rin,

"Rin, do you want Kagome to be your servant as well?",

" Rin would like it very much if Kagome-chan was Rins servant" replied Rin,

" Kagome, you will be Rin and my servant from now on" comanded Sesshoumaru,

" Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" replied Kagome,

" You May go to sleep now" said Sesshoumaru as he left for his bed room and Kagome gave one big hug to Rin before she left to go to bed since she had early training tomorrow.

" Hey You!", Kagome turned around to see Prince Inuyasha,

" Good evening Prince Inuyasha" said Kagome as she bowed,

" Fetch me some sake wench" yelled Inuyasha,

" Little _brother _you have your own servant, you shouldn't be bothering mine" said a calm Sesshoumaru, Inuyahsa growled as he walked back to his bed room,

" My apologies Lord Sesshouamru, i did not mean to disturb you" said Kagome, While Sesshoumaru just waved it off and went back to his bed room,

Kagome POV

_How RUDE! I can't believe i ahve to be his servant!_

ENd of Kagome POV

Kagome went back to her "room" and stripped her clothes , she was going to take a little soak in the hot springs when someone opened the door, Kagome shrieked and grabbed a towel to cover herself as much as possible, she was met with a very amused...

Sorry it took me soo long to write Schools coming up soon for me... Read and Review PLease!


	8. How did i end up here?

She was met by a very amused Sesshoumaru who smirked and went back to his chambers, Kagome grunted in frustration and and grabbed her towel and her sleeping garmets and dashed to the hot springs. She dipped her toe in the water and then she sank into the soothing warm depths of the hot springs. She grabbed her lavendar shampoo and her sakura body wash. When she finished getting dressed she yawned as sleep wnated to overcome her, she drowsily walked to ward her room and snuggled herself into her bad when she noticed that there was something fluffy in her bed, She snuggled closer to it and wrapped her arms around the solid warm "pillow" of hers.

Sesshoumaru POV

I felt someone snuggle right next to me on my bed, i felt the person wrap her soft hands around my waist as she snuggled closer, it was probably Rin...

End of Sesshoumaru POV

**Next Morning ...**

Sesshoumaru woke up with his head covered in soft black tresses he purred as he smelt the scent of jasmine and sakura, and his legs were intwined with someone elses legs, Wait Rin wasn't this tall... Sesshoumaru un tangled him self and stared wide eyed at his servant kagome in his bed hugging his soft tail. Kagomes eyes gently fluttred open as Sesshoumaru watched as shock, fear, embarrassment flashed through kagomes face as she bolted up and made sure her clothes were still on which they were.

" Now please explain to this Sesshoumaru , what you were doing in this sesshoumaru's bed" exclaimed Sesshoumaru,

" Well, Yesterday after i finished taking a soak in the hot springs, i got very drowsy and i guess i mistook your room for mine" replied Kagome as she bowed to show that she was sincerely sorry.

" I'll let it go this time but make sure that this doesn't happen again, the Eastern King, Queen, and Princess are coming today" said Seshsouamru as he walked out of the room, " Also i'd like you to help the other servants clean the castle" When Sesshoumaru was finally gone Kagome let out her breth which she didn't even know she was holding in.

**Later that Day ... **

As the Royal eastern family arrived at the Western pallace the two Kings shook hands as the 2 Queens exchanged hugs, and as Inuyasha and Kikyou shared a little peck on the cheek.

" Lord Yzak, may i have a word with you, it's about Kagome" Said Inutashio as Lord Yzaks face turned from a calm cool face to a very shocked and anxious face,

" Have you heard of her?" asked Yzak

" Well i have a servant in my castle called Kagome and she fits the description of your lost daughter but i'm not sure about the royal markings though," replied Inutashio,

" Well i'll talk to Mir about this and maybe she can "inspect" this servant Kagome" Said Yzak as he and Lord Inutashio went back to there wives, Lady Miriallia was shocked to find this out and she started sobbing,

" It must be her, it must be" wailed Lady Miriallia ( though it's very un "lady' like) " I want my daughter back", Kagome was told to meet the Eastern Lady and the Eastern Princess in the breakfast area.

Kagome was shocked to see the Easten princess and her had a resemblnce they almost looked like twins,

" Kagome!" yelled the Eastern Queen as she ran and hugged Kagome, " Oh, please come and sit" said Queen Mir as she ushered Kagome into a seat inbetween her and Kikyou.

Sorry for the long wait, but i had lots of school work and etc. and my birthday was a few days ago aswell, i hope you like this Chapter, please R&R.


	9. Love at first sight?

The three women chatted amongst themselves well mostly Queen Mir and Kikyou and Kagome only spoke when Queen Mir asked for her to speak.

" Kagome dear, you don't need my permission to speak, ok dear?" asked Queen Mir, " Yes, Lady Mir" replied Kagome,

" You don't need to use and formalities with me ok?" said Queen Mir,

" Yes Lady- I mean Miriallia" replied Kagome,

" Now lets take a soak in the hot springs" suggested Kikyou as all three women made there way to the hot springs as three servants followed behind with kimono's.

When they arrived and shed there clothes Queen Mir examined Kagome and gasped as she saw the Royal Eastern birthmark on her shoulder and the blue identical necklace to Kikyou's pink one. Both Kikyou and Queen Mir hugged Kagome as she looked at them with confused eyes.

" You are the long lost princess Kagome" said Queen Mir,

" I can't be..." said Kagome but she was intrupted by Kikyou,

" Of course you are, you have the royal birthmark and they royal necklace that's identical to mine" said Kikyou, Queen Mir called over a servant to get Kagome a royal Kimono and another servant to tell Lord Yzak that Kagome is the Long lost Eastern Princess.

When Lord Yzak and Lord Inutashio recieved the news both men rejoiced, Lord Inutashio called over Yuki and told him to tell Lady Izayoi and to tell teh kitchen to make a Very important dinner. When Sesshoumaru recived the news he was glad, because he was right and Lord Sesshouamru is never wrong( arrogant isn't he). When Inuyasha found out he was happy because Kagome would be his little sister when he mated Kikyou, when dinner time came everyone was there, except for Kagome. " Presenting Kagome the long lost princess" declared Jaken as Kagome walked in her long black raven hair was out and she had a light blue eye shadow that made her azura eyes stand out and she had a little lip gloss that made her light pink lips stand out. She wore a light green kimono with pink, blue, and gold flowers sewn throughout it, with a gold ribbon. Inutashio, Lady Izayoi, Lady Mir, and Lord Yzak saw that when Kagome walked in it took Sesshouamru's breath away.

When Kagome came to sit beside her mother and Lord Sesshoumaru Sesshoaumru stood up and pulled the chair out for her, Kagome said thanks and she sat down with a blush on her cheeks, and all the lords and ladies in teh room knew that they were falling for each other, but they kenw that Sesshouamru was a bit too stuborn to admit it.

Sorry it took so long for me to update, please R&R )


	10. Frozen Roses

Winter came in Japan, and Kagome sat in her new bed room with a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, while she read scroll about a demon and miko falling in love while the candle light in her room illuminated the soft flurries outside of her room, as the garden got covered in a white blanket and the roses started to freeze as the water crystalized on each petal. The moon glowed as the stars twinkled. Kagome sighed as she drank the warm sweet glass of cocoa, she heard a soft knock at the door as she got off her futon, slipped her warm fuzzy slippers on, and opened the door, and was met by the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru, he held in his hands a thicker mattress for her bed since it was getting colder quite quick. She thanked the lord and closed the door, but he put his hand out to stop her.

"Is there something I can help you with Lord Sesshoumaru?"asked Kagome,

" You can stop with the formalities, princess, I wanted to give you this" said Sesshoumaru as he handed her a frozen rose. She thanked him and took the rose, she wrapped her hand around his to find it cold, and realized he must have gone out to give her this, her thoughts were interrupted when his soft warm lips rested them on her hand. Kagome blushed and thanked him once again but didn't notice that her hand had started to bleed because of the thorns of the rose. Sesshoumaru smelt the blood immediately and gently licked the wound and tore of a bit of his haori to wrap the wound in, while Kagome was blushing furiously. He smirked as he placed a warm kiss on her cheek as she pecked him on the cheek as well, as they bid good night. Kagome closed the door and walked over to her bed, blew out the sakura infused candle, and snuggled into her warm cover and sank deep into her futon. She inhaled the scent of Sesshoumaru, and smelt light sakura with a hint of rose. Kagome fell asleep dreaming of the silver haired lord.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up to find that her frozen rose had melted in the heat and placed it in a vase. But on top of her book she found a rare sapphire blue frozen rose that had just been placed there. She smiled and thought of the silver haired lord, she smiled as she chose one of her many new Kimono's. When a servant called for her for breakfast she saw that she chose a kimono that had looked exactly like Sesshoumaru's. She blushed as all eyes were on her as she sat in between Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. Her kimono was black with silver secure's around the sleeve, and a pink obi with black seams. Sesshoumaru's kimono was black with silver secure's around his neck and a pink obi with silver and black seams. Just then a servant rushed in, "Sires there's been a...", The servant couldn't finish what he was saying because at that moment he began to gag and he died. Guards rushed to the sight as the Lords made there way to observe what happened, Kagome and Kikyou rushed over to the scene and began to use there miko powers to recall what happened. They sat down and you could automatically see there power illuminating from them, there necklaces began to float up and they connected as bothers there eyes began to glow. When all of that stopped, It was like they could finish each others sentences, Kikyou started," There's been", " "Several Muders"finished Kagome."we believe it's been caused by a huge evil demon, he is out , and he wishes to posses the power, of purity, he needs yo use purity, and with that purity he can control the world" said the 2 sisters in unison. They both fainted, but thankfully they were caught by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Cliffy, lol , srry I'm addictided to cliffies,Please Review, Atleast 5 or mroe reviews plz!


	11. I don't like you

A/N :

I've had requests for writing longer chapters, and I used to alwasy say that too, but it's really ahrd trying tpo write long chapter and i give my props to those who write alot, and the margine is like 5cm long, lol. Thanks for the reviewsz!!!

When Kikyou and Kagome awoke, the two princes ran up to them, but Sesshoumaru just held Kagomes hand in his but Kagome could read that he was worried from his eyes, but Inuyasha just started yelling and making a big deal of everything.

"Inuyasha..", Kikyou murmured, Inuyasha stopped thrashing about and his eyes softened,

" Yes, Kikyou"?asked Inuyasha,

"Would you please escort me to my room" replied Kikyou, Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her gently in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and noticed that she fell asleep in the bed and lifted her gently up and had a quick smile on his face, knowing that she was cuddling closer to him in her dreams.

But the 2 Lords and Ladies noticed that smile and they scurried off to the living room to discuss some things.

When Kagome awoke, she was in her bed room and she took off her necklace for the first time, and when she stood up and looked in her mirror she screamed. Everyone rushed to her room in a second.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"asked Mir,

" What's happening to me?"asked Kagome, Miriallia shooed all the guys away and made sure that if they listened they'd have to deal with consequences, and they knew that she was serious cause she never had to give"consequences" before.

" Know Kagome, this is completely natural, your necklace helps conceal your demon/humanoid form, so there's nothing to worry about"replied Miriallia. Kagome nodded in understanding, and she placed the necklace back on as she dozed back to sleep. The ladies and princess came out and told them that Kagome was resting and that she is not to be disturbed, Mir locked the door and slipped the key in her pocket.

When Kagome awoke she heard her stomach grumble and she tried to open the door but it was locked, so she went into her drawer and pulled out a key to open it. When she opened it her mom was there holding a plate of fruits for her to eat. "Call it mothers intuition" replied Mir, who just smiled, closed the door and locked it. Kagome sat at her desk as she pulled out the scroll that she was reading the previous night and nibbled on some fruit. Kagome gazed out the window and noticed that it was raining, she unlocked her door asked a near by servant to retrieve Sango for her , and she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of warm green tea. When she came back, Sango was there waiting at her door, she invited her into her bed room.

" You' ve called for me, princess"?asked Sango,

" Sango, you're my best friend, you can cut the formalities, ok?" said Kagome,

" ok, Kagome" replied Sango,

" I want you to be my royal servant, Sango" said Kagome,

" Really?" asked Sango,

" Yes, Now tell me what's been going on?"asked Kagome,

" Well Miroku's still being the same old perve, but we kissed last week" said Sango as she began to blush furiously, Kagome laughed as she and Sango chatted and began to make up on lost times. When Sango left, Kagome began to realize some things, she knew that Sesshoumaru liked her, but she didn't like him like that, sure he could have any girl he wanted, but she didn't feel like she was right for him, she decided she would set him straight tomorrow. She knew she wasn't right for Sesshoumaru, sure he pecked him on the cheek, but she never felt anything.

Uh oh, what's gotten into Kagome, Well you'll see in the next chapter, Please read and review, 7 reviews atleast please.


	12. Bankotsu?

Kagome started avoiding Sesshoumaru for the next week, by the end of that week they were packed up and heading back to the Eastern Palace, Kikyou and Inuyasha were sad that the had to separate, and Kagome was already in the carriage, so she wouldn't have to face Sesshoumaru.

A Week Later...

Kagome was sitting in a field not to far away from the palace when all of a sudden a demon came out of no where.She jumped to her feet to get a look of what kind a vile creature it was,

"Why hello Kagome, Princess of the East"said the mysterious demon, Kagome gazed at the demon who had many parts of demons, tentacles and wavy long hair.

" Who are you?"asked Kagome,

" You can call me Naraku" he replied as a tentacle shot out to grab Kagome, Kagome let out a shriek, but was amazed to see a handsome young man right there, with a large sword, and a long braid. He slashed through the tentacle and sliced the demon, which seemed to be a puppet,

" Are you alright fair maiden"asked the young man, Kagome blushed and nodded yes, He flashed a boyish grin and placed a sakura blossom in her hand as he tucked one of her hairs behind her ear.

" I must know the name of my savior"said Kagome,

"My name is Bankotsu"replied Bankotsu, " May I escort you back to your palace Lady...",

"It's Kagome"said Kagome as she flashed a smile as she dragged Bankotsu to her castle.

I'm really sorry, but i have writers block, I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but tell me what you think of the love V Bankotsu likes Kagome and Sesshouamru likes Kagome, wonder who'll she'll choose.


	13. Dating!

As Kagome brought Bankotsu to the castle, Bankotsu gazed lovingly at Kagome, she had a gorgeous face, the creamy skin, and a tint of pink on each cheek, pink sakura lips, cereulan eyes, and Midnight raven hair.

Few Months Later...

"Koga! Let go of me!" yelled Kagome,

"But your my woman Kagome i know you can't resist me"replied Koga as he flashed his "famous" wolfish grin,

"Let GO!!"yelled Kagome, as Koga held a tighter grip she cried out in pain.

"HEY! LET go of my GIRL!" yelled Bankotsu as he pulled Kogas hand away from Kagomes rist as he brought her to his side.

_HIS GIRL! _Kagome pulled away a bit from Bankotsu to look up at him with a confused look on her face.

" I'm ok really" murmered Kagome.

" See she's OK! what's it to ya anyways?" asked Koga,

"When you lay a hand on MY Girl it becomes my buiseness" growled Bankotsu as he grew to his full height which was half a head taller then Koga. Koga steeped back a bit and Bankotsu smirked,

"Ill be back for you Kagome!" yelled Koga as he sped off.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Bankotsu his voice softening as he looked over kagome's hand.

"yeah I'm fine"Replied Kagome, as she took his hand (sp!) and led him back to the castle, Kagome raced up to ehr bedroom to write wht just happened in her Diary as Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked away, he heard a THANK YOU! from kagome before she shut the door.

Kagome P.O.V

Well since he's saved me,Bankotsu and I started to get to know eachother, ok we started to see eachother. He's soo sweet and we' ve shared our frist kiss on my Birthday, did i forget to tell you that he's the heir to the northern lands! Well i got several gifts from many men, yes Sesshoumaru included he sent me the most gorgeous gift, but not as good as the kiss with Bankotsu lol. It was a necklace white gold chain with a heart locket which had saphire,diamond and jade jewels on it. BUt bankotsu gave me the best gift of all we took a horse ride in the morning to a gorgeous ravine with a water fall where we had a picknick,and he had all these presents there, i had to find them all while he sat back laughing his ass off which wasn't too bad,lol miroku moment. The best once was when he asked me if he could court me and i said yes. I'll write more later i ahve to go eat dinner now.

End of Kagome's P.O.V


	14. Will you?

Yes this is a Sesshoumaru X Kagome story, just be patient their love will blossom soon

-SessKag4evr

4 months later...

"Where are we going" screamed Kagome,

"You'll find out soon"said Banktosu as he lead Kagome to his secret place. They were walking down a long endless path , while slowly sakura trees were appearing, the petals from the blossoming sakura flowers floating around them.

" Are we there yet?" asked Kagome,

" Almost just a few more steps" said Bankotsu, "how impatient are women anyways"muttered Bankotsu, he felt a stinging pain in his ear, and slowly turned around only to be met with a furious Kagome.

"Did you say something, sweetie?" said Kagome, as she flashed him her most sweet smile,

"ummm... I was just saying how patient you women are" said Bankotsu as he flashed her, his boyish sorry smile, as the pain in his ear stopped. " Hey! We're here" said Banktosu. Kagome turned around and saw the most beautiful scene, there was a gorgeous clear blue pond with sakura petals floating on them with koi fishing swimming around, gorgous green grass with every kind of flower in any colour scattered across the fields and there was a small silk blanket with all her favourite foods on it.

"Bankotsu, you shouldn't have" wispered Kagome,

"You deserve it" said Bankotsu as he pulled Kagome into his arms. Seconds tuned into minutes which turned into hours and before you knew it the stars were twinkling and the moon shone brightly. While Bankotus lit candles everywhere, Kagome smiled softly at herself, thinking how she must be the luckiest girl in Japan. Bankotsu finished shortly afterwards and teh whole pond glowed. He gazed into Kagomes cerulean eyes that glistened in the dark and brushed away a stray strand of her hair, he gently caressed her face as he slowly brought his lips onto hers as they shared this sweet kiss. When they finally broke apart Bankotsu smiled gently at Kagome as he got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart and there's no one in this world that I'd rather be with, you mean everything to me and from the moment i looked at you i knew I was in love, that I'd spend the rest of my life with you so will you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Banktosu. Tear welled up in Kagomes eyes and she nodded happily as she was enveloped into the strong warm embrace of her soon to be husband.

3 months later...

Kagome was in the first month of planning her wedding, when suddenly the door burst open and a messenger stumbled through.

"I've just received new that the Southern Lord wants to declare war on us!"screamed the servant, as we watched in horror as his body turned into flesh and then ashes. My father growled as he told 2 servants to send for 2 messengers one going to the North and the other one to the West requesting for assistance.

Kagome P.O.V

The Lord of the south was always a nuisance, we all knew he wanted to rule all of Japan but who knew he was that foolish. With the West, North and East working together we'd be unstoppable. But I have a feeling that he has something up his sleeve.

8 weeks later...

Hundereds of warriors from the North, South and East were preparing to go on their first battle. Including Bankotsu, it broke my heart to see him leaving and I'm praying that he will make it through and comeback to me safe and sound. It's the first time I've seen Sesshoumaru since i was at his castle and he hasn't changed that much. I watched as they made there way out and i called Bankotsu's name as i ran forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips and wished him the best. He brushed away the tears that stained my cheeks, that i didn't even know that was there. He gave me a reassuring smile as he sped off on his horse.

End Kagome P.O.V

3 weeks later...

A messenger rushed to the Eastern castle and hastily entered the main room,

"Lady Miriallia ! Lady Kagome! Something has happened to Bankotsu! He..."

Cliffy P Sorry it took me years to update lol, I've been so busy with school but i promise to keep this story going I'll update if i get 5 reviews


	15. I Love You

Well here's the next chapter :D hope you like it!!

Previously:

"Lady Miriallia ! Lady Kagome! Something has happened to Bankotsu! He..."

"He's been severely injured! I'm afraid he won't make it through the night" said the messenger. Kagome collapsed onto the ground as her body filled with sobs. Sango gently gathered Kagome in her arms while rubbing small circles on her back. When Kagomes sobs stopped, she arose with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"Hayate! Ready 2 horses and some food for Sango and I, we're going to see Bankotsu" said Kagome as she and Sango went to go pack. When they finished packing , they saddled up their horses and prepared for their short journey.

"Kagome, be careful" said Lady Mir as she enveloped Kagome in a loving embrace,

"Th... Thanks mom" said Kagome as she quickly pulled away and got on her horse, trying to prevent her tears from falling. "Sango, I don't know what to do!" cried Kagome as her tears finally fell,

"Kagome, you have to be strong, Bankotsu wouldn't want to see you this upset over him" replied Sango. Kagome nodded silently as she and Sango rode on. They finally arrived at the base camp and hour later. Kagome tried to compose herself, but what she saw made her heart clench, there were quite a few injured warriors. The look on her fathers face ,the other captains and generals were grim.

"Daddy, how is he" whispered Kagome,

"Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have to see him like this"said Lord Yzak, as he held Kagome in his arms,

"May I see him?" asked Kagome,

"Of course you can, just wait a second, he's having a word with Sesshoumaru" replied Yzak, as he led Kagome to the Medical Tent.

While in the Medicals tent...

"Sesshoumaru, you have to promise me that you'll take care of Kagome for me" whispered Bankotsu, "Make sure she doesn't't do anything foolish." Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly as he watched the slowing beat of Bankotsu's heart.

"Bankotsu, Kagome's here"said Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly and chuckled slightly.

" I must look like crap, " whispered Bankotsu, "Send her in please". Sesshoumaru exited the tent and gave Kagome the ok to go in.

Sesshoumaru POV

It's upsetting to see such a strong comrade die like this, especially under these circumstances. If only that wind witch wasn't in my way, then I could've prevented this. I asked tensaiga to help save him but it wouldn't work now matter how many times I tried! The Kagome I saw out there wasn't the cheerful girl I saw only months ago. What am I thinking?! She matters not to me or does she? Why does this Sesshoumaru have feelings for such a girl who is, I meant was engaged to another...

End Of Sesshoumaru POV

"Bankotsu!" cried Kagome as she rushed to Bankotsu's side, "How'd this happen?!"

"Kagome, love, you look so unhappy, it hurts me to see you like this" whispered Bankotsu as he reached up to caress Kagomes face, "I must look horrible"

"You'll always be the most handsome man I've ever seen" whispered Bankotsu as she held Bankotsu's ice cold hand, " There has to be something I can do" said Kagome as she called for her miko powers,

"Kagome, stop, there's nothing you can do even Sesshoumaru's tensaiga couldn't help me, there's no use now" whispered Bankotsu,

"What am I suppost to do without you?" cried Kagome," I can't ever love someone the way I've loved you"

"Kagome, I...love...you and I ...always will" whispered Bankotsu as he tried to gulp more air in to breathe, Kagome gently laid her lips on Bankotsu for their last kiss, when she pulled away Bankotsu smiled slightly,

" I love you too" said Kagome as she flashed him her genuine smile.

"Take... ca..re...of...yo..urs..elf.. Kagome... I love y..." choked Bankotsu as his eyes closed, the hand in Kagomes hand turned cold and his heart stopped. Kagome collapsed on the bed clutching Bankotsu's body as her vision blurred and everything went black.

Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate your advice. I'd also like to thanks my friends who gave me some advice on this chapter :D!! Reviews are appreciated no flames plz lol

-Sushi


	16. Golden Light

Kagome P.O.V

Everything is so dark. I can hear voices all around me.

" Kagome, please wake up" whispered Sango,

" Sango, I think you should rest now, you and Lord Yzak have been up all night" said Sesshoumaru. I could sense Sango and father exiting the room, but Sesshoumaru still remained in the room. I felt him sit next to me, he grasped my hand he's so warm...

"Kagome, don't let what happened control you"he whispered in my ear. My heart starts to ache in remembrance, but I know I'm strong and nothing can control anymore. I try to open my eyes, I see a flash of Sesshoumaru's face , but darkness slowly envelopes me again.

End Kagome P.O.V

Back At The Eastern Palace

Lord Yzak was pacing in the main hall waiting for the healer Kaede to come to check on his youngest one.

Lord Yzak P.O.V

I'm quite intrigued by Sesshoumaru, who stayed behind to look after my daughter. Inu Tashio and I intended for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to be wed, but I was quite fond of Bankotsu as well. It's so hard to see Kagome like this, I wasn't able to protect her... It's been 3 days since she collapsed and she still hasn't awoken yet. She's getting paler and thinner, hopefully Kaede will know what to do.

End of P.O.V

Kaede arrived at the Eastern palace just a few moments later, "Mi'lord I know that Kagome has been severely emotionally wounded, but I can clearly sense some kind of demonic barrier preventing her from awakening, but she can still sense and hear things" stated Kaede. Lord Yzak's eyes started turning pink, but stopped when Lady Mir but her arm on his easily soothing him.

"How could this have escaped my senses?"growled Lord Yzak,

" My guess is that it stayed dormant until Kagome attempted to break free of it" replied Kaede.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V

I watched as Kagome's eyes slowly opened slightly before her eyes closed once again. That's when I noticed a strong demonic barrier surrounding her body. I growled, feeling foolish for not noticing it sooner.

End Sesshoumaru P.O.V

Suddenly there was a loud crash that came from Kagome's room, Lord Yzak's eyes grew wide and kicked the door open. What he saw was quite amusing, he saw Sesshoumaru sprawled on the ground with shards of broken porcelain and flowers all over him. Lord Yzak chuckled, Sesshoumaru growled and got up brushing off the flowers and shards off his body. He drew his sword Tokijen and attempted to break the barrier once again.

"Wait! "yelled Lord Yzak, " Sesshoumaru what are you planning to do?"

"Lord Yzak, I am trying to rid of this barrier, it's stronger then I thought, but I of course am much stronger"stated Sesshoumaru, as he drew his power into his sword and enveloped the barrier with it. With a flick of his wrist the barrier shuddered and shattered. A huge grin formed on Lord Yzak's face, he slapped Sesshoumaru on the back,

"Well it seems like you've grown a lot, not only in height but in power as well, you'll make a fine leader when your father steps down" said Yzak.

Kagome P.O.V (Yes this is the last one :P)

It's still so dark , I feel a dark aura trying to suppress me. I saw a small glimmer of gold peaking through, and I knew it was Sesshoumaru. I felt my dad's presence back in the room. All of a sudden the golden aura slowly surrounded itself around me and the darkness faded. My eyes fluttered open and I felt myself being smothered in a loving embrace by my father. I gave a quick smile to Sesshoumaru and mouthed a thank you, he nodded in response, bowed and exited the room. I watched as he gracefully exited, the sunlight making his hair glisten. Then flashes started to hit me, the star on his forehead, his braid, his smile, his cerulean eyes. A sob escaped my lips as tears stung my eyes and streamed down my face. My dad held me and stroked my hair, he gently tucked me in and kissed the top of my forehead.

End Kagome P.O.V

Well there it is! Hope you liked it, I tried to write longer hopefully it was more,Thanks to All my reviewers!! Appreciate your reviews

Sorry for all the P.O.V's lol, the next one won't have as much... Promise

Reviews Plz

-Sushi


	17. I'll be seeing you soon

In The Dining Room Hall...

" I heard that Kagome woke up today" said Sango,

" Yup, she did" said Inuyasha " and the mighty ice prince himself was the one that made her wake up" laughed Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru growled and the smile vanished off Inuyasha's face. All of a sudden silence filled the room, everyone turned around and saw that Kagome was walking into the dining room. Kikyou and Sango rushed up and crushed Kagome in a sisterly hug, realizing that Kagome couldn't breathe the two girls released her and smiled. Kagome sat in-between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who enveloped her in a hug.

" You really scared me Kags " whispered Inuyasha " I'm glad your feeling better", Kagome nodded silently in response. She felt someone tugging on her Kimono and looked underneath the table and saw Rin holding her arms out. Kagome picked her up gently and sat Rin down in her lap gently stroking her hair.

"Rin, your not suppost to be crawling underneath the table, it's not proper" said Sesshoumaru, Rins bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes started to fill with tears, Sesshoumaru sighed " Just this once" said Sesshoumaru, as a huge smile broke out on Rins face. She jumped off Kagomes lap and gave a quick peck on her brothers cheek, a ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips but it was gone fore anyone could see it, well almost anyone. Kagome smiled quietly to herself after seeing this brother-sister affection as Rin sat back on her lap.

"Kagome-chan, will you walk with Rin in the garden after dinner?" asked Rin,

" Of Course I will Rin-chan" replied Kagome,

" Will Sesshoumaru-sama come too?"asked Rin as she gave Sesshoumaru her best puppy dog look, Sesshoumaru gave Rin a nod and she smiled brightly in return.

After Dinner was finished and everyone was dismissed, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome made their way to the Eastern Garden and Rin gently linked her hands through Kagomes's and Sesshoumaru's hand. The Garden was breathtaking during this time of the year, the moonlight illuminated the early spring flowers and the droplets of melting ice. The frozen pond reflected the moon and the shining silver stars. Rin skipped forward and started picking flowers, leaving Sesshouamru and Kagome in an awkward silence.

" Kagome," said Sesshoumaru, Kagome turned to face him and Sesshouamru's expression wavered slightly, Kagome's once lively eyes were now dull emotionless voids of blue.

"Sesshoumaru, I haven't had the chance to thank you for awakening me, I greatly appreciate it" stated Kagome as she flashed him a small smile, but it never reached her eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly in response while Rin rushed over holding a large bouquet of flowers,

"Kagome-chan, these are for you to make you feel better" said Rin as she thrusted the bouquet into Kagome's arms, " Rin will go make another one for Sesshoumaru-sama" stated Rin as she ran back to the field of flowers. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome had dropped a few of the flowers and he knelt down to pick them up, he slowly got up and brushed back some of Kagome's hair before placing a frozen blue rose in her hair. He watched Kagome's shocked expression as she blushed slightly, her emotionless eyes warming slightly to a dark midnight blue.

Kagome P.O.V

I felt my heart warm ever so slightly when Sesshoumaru placed that rose in my hair, I still have the blue rose that he gave me that year ago, but then the flashes of him returned and my heart clenched. I took a step back and I saw Sesshoumaru's confused expression, I mumbled an apology to him before rushing up to Rin and mumbling an apology to her as well, I gave her a quick hug before running back into the castle, to my room, tears blurring my vision.

End Kagome P.O.V

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took off from the Garden back into the castle, another layer of ice building itself around his heart.

"Rin, it's getting late, we're heading back inside" said Sesshoumaru. Rin nodded and ran towards him, he accepted the bouquet of flowers from her and headed back into the castle.

Kagome P.O.V

I rushed into my room and flung myself onto my bed as my sobs were muffled by my pillows. It hurt so much to be without him and how can I be happy when he gone. My cries grew silent as I picked myself up from my bed and sat in front of my desk. I slowly opened my drawer and took out the dagger that was given to me by Bankotsu a few months ago, I smiled to myself.

I'll be joining you soon my love...

I slowly brought the knife down to my wrist, and slid it across. I watched as the crimson liquid poured out the wound. I frowned as I saw my miko abilities start to heal the wound, so I had to make more, I had no other choice...

End Kagome P.O.V

Sesshoumaru P.O.V

After I tucked Rin into bed I made my way back to my room, and that's when I smelled the tears and... BLOOD! KAGOME'S BLOOD! I dashed to her room and kicked down the door as I watched in horror as she drew a dagger across her skin. I jumped forward grabbing her wrist, knocking the dagger far away from her.

" Kagome, what do you think your doing?!" I growled, she slowly looked at me and her eyes were empty,

" Let me go... He's waiting for me !" yelled Kagome as she struggled in my grasp, I brought my hand and slowly touched her forehead, I watched as her eyes rolled back and I caught her before she fell. I tore some of my sleeve and wrapped them around her wounds before speeding towards the infirmary.

End Of Sesshoumaru P.O.V

So Sorry it took so long :(, I had this big History Project and I didn't have time to update, Sorry!! Well I hope you liked the chapter plz Review!! And Thanks to my 2 reviewers from the previous chapter candycorn87 and SexyDemonGirl5000. I'd really appreciate more reviews so I know if my story is worth continuing , but I appreciate the Favourties and the Alerts too

- Sushi


	18. Don't Leave

AN: I'd like some feedback on whether I should combine some of my previous chapters so it'd be more convenient for future readers?? - Sushi

Here's the next chapter!!

Sesshoumaru was at the infirmary in less than a second, thanks to his demon speed. Kaede's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's unconscious state and the bloodied cloths at her wrist, she quickly rushed over to Sesshoumaru,

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened?" asked Kaede's ,

"She tried to kill herself" stated Sesshoumaru, Kaede gasped, she tried to respond but nothing came out,Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows and looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, Kaede quickly regained her composure,

" Hayate! Please wake the Lord and Lady and inform they to get down here immediately" ordered Kaede, as she helped place Kagome on the bed.

Lord Yzak and his mate were in the infirmary in a flash, their eyes widened at the sight of their unconscious daughter, Yzak's eyes began to turn red,

"What has happened to my daughter?!"growled Yzak,

" She tried to kill herself" said Sesshoumaru,

Lady Mir collapsed on the ground and her sobs filled the room. Lord Yzak slowly calmed down and gathered his mate in his arms ,nuzzling their mating mark. They slowly got up and made their way to where Kaede was tending Kagome's wounds which were quickly healing because of her demon and miko abilities. Kaede sighed and went to get some tea for the Lords and the lady, Lord Yzak and Lady Mir were pacing around Kagome's bed, while Lord Sesshoumaru was cooly standing near the door. Kagome's eyes flew open moments later and her body shot up, her eyes searched around the familiar room, and she looked down at her arms, a small frown forming on her face.

"Kagome" said Yzak, Kagome's eyes widened seeing her parents and she bowed her head slightly,

"I wanted to be with him"whispered Kagome,

"He needs me"said Kagome as her head shot up, her eyes wild and dark, her miko aura flaring,

"Why didn't you let me be with me"screamed Kagome, as she unleashes her miko energy flinging Sesshoumaru and her father against the wall.

"Kagome that's enough" stated Lady Mir as she used her own miko demon abilities to bring Kagome down,

" Do you think Bankotsu would've wanted to see you like this!" yelled Mir,

" What if Sango or Rin or Kikyou or your Dad found you doing that or what if Sesshoumaru wasn't there to stop you, why would you want to do that to your loved ones?! How selfish are you!" yelled Mir,

Kagome's miko abilities calmed and she collapsed on the ground her cries filling the room, Lady Mir gathered her daughter in her arms and rocked her to bed. The two fallen Lords slowly got up, Sesshoumaru made his way over to the lady and bowed before looking at her daughter and back at the lady, Lady Mir smiled and nodded before transferring her daughter to Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru quickly dashed back to Kagome's room missing the slight wink and smile the Lady had given her husband.

In Kagome's room...

Sesshoumaru gently tucked Kagome into bed when he felt the immense heat coming off Kagome, he put his cool hand on her head noting that she had a high fever, he quickly ordered a servant to send for Kaede and to get him a tub of cool water and a towel. He spent the whole night patting down her head with the cool towel as Kagome whimpered when the cool towel was pressed onto her burning forehead. It turns out Kagome had a miko's fever from exerting to much of her powers without training for a long time. He gently pressed the cool glass of water against her mouth as she swallowed and took some medicine.

The Next morning...

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she still felt an immense heat around her body, she looked around to find that she was back in her room and felt something shift beside her, she turned to see a sleeping Sesshoumaru there with a large basin filled with ice water and a towel submerged in the contents. She got up to slowly to call for a servant,

" Kagome, where do you think your going?" asked Sesshoumaru,

" Did I wake you?" asked Kagome,

" Don't avoid the question"stated Sesshoumaru,

" I was just curious to know my condition" said Kagome,

" You have a slight miko fever from exerting too much of your miko powers last night, you have to rest until the heat subsides" said Sesshoumaru. Kagome nodded and rested her head on her pillow, her stomach growled loudly and she turned a dark shade of crimson.Sesshoumaru got up and ordered a servant to bring up some soup and a glass of hot water for Kagome and sat back down. When the food arrived Kagome sat up and slowly ate the hot stew,

"I'm full"said Kagome, Sesshoumaru looked down at the half eaten bowl of stew, he shook his head and pushed the bowl towards Kagome,

"But I'm full" whined Kagome, Sesshoumaru growled and held out a spoon of stew towards Kagome, Kagome looked slightly shocked before slowly opening her mouth. Sesshoumaru blew on the stew before feeding Kagome the stew, this continued until the bowl was empty. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly when he noticed the slight blush on Kagome's cheeks, he handed Kagome her medication and when their fingers touched a slight shock ran through both of their bodies, Kagome quickly took the medication and finished off the glass of water.

" I'll check on you later"said Sesshoumaru as he exited the room.

Kagome's Dream...

I was in a flower field with colourful flowers everywhere,there was a small crystal blue waterfall near by,

" Kagome..." Kagome whirled around,

"Bankotsu!"yelled Kagome as she ran and crushed Bankotsu in a hug, when she pulled away she noticed his grim expression,

"Kagome, why'd you do it?" asked Bankotsu,

"I..I... I wanted to be with you" cried Kagome,

"Kagome, you know I'll always be here for you spiritually, but you have to move on from me and find new love" said Bankotsu softly,

"But.. I can't" said Kagome,

"You can, I know it, I have faith in you" said Bankotsu as he kissed her head before fading in to the darkness...

Kagome was walking in pitch black darkness when images floated into her mind of what she was doing the previous night, and her body cold and lifeless, blood everywhere and Sango coming into the room, followed by her sister and her mother, then her father, and then Rin came in, chock penetrating in her face. Kagome watched helplessly as Rin ran towards her corpse

" Kagome-chan! Wake up!! Was Rin a bad girl? Did Rin make you sad? Kagome-chan please wake up" cried Rin as she started shaking her corpse, Sesshoumaru entered the room a flash of shock flashed through his eyes before he picked Rin up who was crying in hysterics. The image then dissapeared and was replaced with Rin all alone in her room hugging her knees her eyes wild with fear, her face was thin and her face pale,

"Rin, please eat something" said Sango as she walked in, her eyes sad and dark bags had formed on her beautiful face, Rin shook her head and rocked back and forth muttering "it's my fault" again and again, then her head shot up and Kagome took a step back,

" Kagome-chan, why'd you leave Rin, do you not love Rin" said Rin.

Kagome shot out of her bed her eyes wild with guilt and sadness. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been there, Rin might've turned out like that, Kagome shook her head her tears falling, that's when she noticed a presence at the door,

"Sess.. Sesshou.. Sesshoumaru" stuttered Kagome, Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to Kagome handing her a hankerchief, he looked down at the crying girl and allowed her to cry into his chest, when her sobs finally quieted he noticed she had fallen asleep, he gently tucked her in and turned to leave, but he felt her hand grab his arm,

" Don't leave ... "pleaded Kagome, Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down next to her bed her hand still in his own.

Well that was the chapter Hope you enjoyed it, thanks to my 3 reviewers kyekye, kagome past and present, and SexyDemonGirl5000. R&R plz

- Sushi


End file.
